


【FF14|于桑】刑具（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [47]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *手痒随便摸的脑洞短打。*跟老石榴和老鳖乱聊产物，含血腥暴力R18。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 1





	【FF14|于桑】刑具（END）

【1】

愤怒的公主走上王位，每位臣民双脚穿戴通红烙铁，莺歌燕舞不舍昼夜。纵声高唱者为炼狱门外的狼犬，伴奏提琴是脖颈锈蚀脆弱的锁链；造梦的仙子舞蹈藤蔓长鞭，光明夺目催人忘却对黑暗的思念。

桑克瑞德问：“如果我回不去了……”

他在床和毛毯一角，几乎什么也没有盖。于里昂热则在床和毛毯另一角，卷着下身一如他剪裁后颇为自得的长裙。

与仙子共舞的男人不回答，与狼犬同座的男人继续问：“……你想过怎么办吗？”

【2】

如果他是这样死亡的——在游乐城邦的逃离路线上被食罪灵吞噬，抑或更糟，束手被俘。狭隘苛刻的大王必不放过他，处刑示众以儆效尤。残忍、暴虐、猥亵与情欲均已得到宽恕，皆握于王之手。于是凌辱转为正当，甲胄再不能庇佑肌理，脆弱暴露其外，大理石柔弱似水，羽翼和蛇锐利若刀，绿萼与紫鸢争相绽放，朱瑾装点胸膛，灌木丛迎风低头，白泡桐抽枝吐蕊。恶狼困居陷阱闷不吭声，观众纷纷鼓掌。公主殿下纯真无邪，问身旁老人其寓意为何，后者蒙住女孩双眼，走向无为而安度终老的莹笼。最后残忍吃饱、情欲餍足，即便将被大王责骂也忘记留下威慑用的头颅，只来得及吐出一枚琥珀色眼珠。

于里昂热说：“我猜那将是左眼。”

他的拇指按在男人左眼上，缓缓下陷。

“以防错失，预备万一，容这只手先收它入掌，其余任你自身差遣。”

“那拿走吧。坏掉的东西，早该扔了。”

“临终前，可有忏悔相告？”

“没有了。”

“可有遗留嘱托？”

“没有了。”

这精灵缝起双目，弯下的指尖压迫眼球至极限。

“既不是遗物，也不是暗记。后世谈起这枚琥珀，约为我劫掠的结果。”

“不是。”桑克瑞德握住精灵手腕，空落落一抓，并未阻止那只指尖，也不想告诉于里昂热自己此时看到的脸庞被何种面具覆盖，“当做这一次死亡的纪念品，送你了。”

【3】

又有一种说法，是这人走向无机化。他本就是白色的，白色的油墨加重，破茧重生，居然也无太大让批评家挑剔之处。唯独那双翅膀饱受指摘，说他生在泥泞，污秽深入骨髓，心脏流出的血液都不似人类那般纯正，翅膀于他比智齿余指更接近累赘。批评家动笔撰写，又说他出身不如逐日的艺术家之子，既不思乡，亦不真诚，蜡翅到他身上同折纸无二，食罪灵的力量无法在这具本就从内心开始崩溃的身躯中展露，仅得一身石灰色差强人意。

于里昂热撕掉这双翅膀，将那妄图游开的双臂翻折起来，钉上床头。他有制裁罪恶的罪恶之剑，在血肉的茧里和着浆液滑动，寻找茧中保留这男人知觉的核心。对方夹紧了双腿意图保护自己，也被精灵扳向两侧，而后肉茧从中破开，欲望的核在他剑下蠕动，分泌的快慰彷如血水。

蜕变失败的男人哑声叫嚷，白色的布和白色的头发挡住两眼，跟惨白的脸平平相贴。

“你被宽恕了什么？”于里昂热问，倾身前去刻意让汗液滴上对方乳尖，“谁能宽恕你？”

他的剑借由肉体打磨，抽出时一片黏液锃亮，更似新生。

“你明明夙愿未成。”

他口吐恶言，像掠夺者强迫受害者放弃抵抗。他又对男人下体百般羞辱，抢走原本能在子宫中创造生命的种子。他握有千百个夭折在疯狂里的生命，将它们埋葬在男人被汗水浸淫的胸膛上。

“怠惰行事，无人能够宽恕。”

他用剑贯穿对方，捅穿意识的心脏，而后整支拔出，让另一群生命在错误的地方着床。他也手染白色的血，将它抹在男人泡着不知是汗水还是泪水的脸上。

。

【4】

接着男人允诺，将以抵达终点为目标付出一切。于是他在敌人尸骸摞起的山丘上弯腰，拄着武器仿佛过早年老。友人赶到时他已冰冷，尸僵阻碍大家让他回归一个安枕入眠的姿态，不等人们想出对策，便成扬手尘埃。他舍弃了罪恶的白色，披挂鲜红勋章，达成任何一位自小便被抛入无价值群体之中的个体皆望尘莫及的荣耀。战友们评价他死得其所，只可惜魂归无处，一座墓碑下的土坑空空荡荡，也没有人来得及告诉另一世界的看护人，该赶在他的肉身腐坏前将他焚化掉。

于里昂热将男人扒出来，双手按在血泊里。小小的女孩在哭，所以于里昂热严厉斥责男人居然又让女孩哭。

“约定的终点不在这里。终点……不在这里。”

精灵按进伤口，那男人便痛得蜷成一团呛着血。敏菲利亚看起来很无助，于里昂热知道男人暂时看不见东西了，就将敏菲利亚的模样描述给他听。

“快想起来。”于里昂热用遍手法，把一切能灌注的治疗之力全部引到男人身上，“你在敏菲利亚身上看到的自己……快想起来，带着它到终点去。”

这个世界上能记住二十年前那一刻的人已经只剩一个，即便通过言语描述，那一刻的心境也仅属于唯一一人。它的缺憾还未得到弥补，它的点火人也没能获得饶恕。然而握着告解室钥匙、兼任忏悔者与圣职者的男人瞳孔开始发散，不对于里昂热作出回应。

精灵忽然意识到，他想从对方身上得到的那一句话，也许早已不是支柱和理由。

它是被遗忘了，还是被忽视了，亦或被轻慢了？至少在当下，桑克瑞德不会为了对他说出那句话而苏醒，血流也不因它而减缓流逝的速度。

于里昂热把男人的身躯放在地上，望望一旁的敏菲利亚。但这时候对敏菲利亚说“对不起，若不是他做的选择”还太早。

他调整呼吸，扒开男人被血模糊的前襟，摸到软甲裂口，指尖划过伤处翻起的皮肉，重新发动治疗的魔法。

【5】

再后来男人又说，于里昂热有一个不必选择的选择。精灵郑重接过这个承诺，掂着它的分量。“它不代表谁被宽恕。”桑克瑞德说，告诉精灵它决定了于里昂热该去的地方。那时他将得到于里昂热能赐予的一切守护——而后带着它们回到于里昂热身边，履行它们的职责。他将在战场上画出色彩浓重的一笔，从起点到终点，加上血与肉筑起的防线，保证于里昂热确实能回到同伴之中。虽然敌人的力量必将击碎于里昂热为他加护的盾，但他的身躯足够尽职，也足够有价值，他相信于里昂热的魔法能把敌人力量削弱到再加一具身体就再也伤害不到其他人的地步，而他会在防线上满意地合眼，洒开的内脏冷却时，带走于里昂热的迷茫。

“这个啊，我愿意。”他对于里昂热如此回复。

而精灵衣衫完好，内里却已破败不堪，没有从角落里站起来的力气。

“所以一定要守护好我背后，那是你们的盾。没有用的盾自己走向末路，而你还要引领大家。”他伸手拨开于里昂热的额发，亲吻那块被手臂捂得发汗的额头，“你也不用等我宽恕了哦。”

他好像根本不打算听于里昂热争辩，亲吻单方面地持续，蔓延到精灵的脖子；手掌拨开掩护身躯的臂弯和衣物，探向弯在膝盖后面的腰腹。

“你不能做生锈的剑。‘上一次’过去了，‘这一次’不该由我说出原谅。……但既然要继续走下去……”他把那层薄薄的衣衫朝两边褪下，看着于里昂热孱弱地抗拒、躲避、委顿，俯下身舔了舔拼命叫嚷逃离的心口，“就要握有一个不需要考虑负担、不必论述对错的筹码才行。”

他又从精灵的心口旁仰起脸，咧开牙口咬上对方下巴，而后在舔舐一只尖耳同时，落下手握住躲在精灵双膝中间的分身套弄起来。

“我愿意。”他像听不见谁在抽泣似地继续说，“你只要帮我处理掉那边的身体就行。”

他轻轻推推于里昂热的肩膀，让后者靠在墙上，以便自己把这场罪行继续下去，而言语慈爱和蔼，像他听过于里昂热所用的温和口吻。

“是不是比水晶公的委托好办多了？”

END.


End file.
